criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rumor Has It
Rumor Has It '''is the fifth case of Luxo Town and in its district. Case Detail It was a view of Stan being better, and Roanna was tired interrogating to various of suspects in eager to fulfill who is the killer. So Stan stepped forward in being a great detective. But rumorly, Chief said that there is a cowboy spotted on The Leaning Tower of Western City. Stan hurry up and investigated the Leaning Tower. But it was just a rumor, and there were no people in the crime scene. Slowly but surely, they spotted a man with a gray suit, none other than Mark Luxo, the first person we've interrogated. Mark indeed found an evidence in which a person was running through the woods. So Mark said that to watch in the woods if something is weird going on there. The victim was Felicia McKnight. She is an actress in W Star, in which Angela had work on. She resigned because she will show a model for a magazine cover, in which there were 14,000,000 people who appreciated it. Well all turns out creepy, the killer is Rouve Delove McKnight. He informed that someone messaged him to kill Felicia, or he will die in pain. The number was unknown and Rouve knew that the text messager was not either in his contacts. So Rouve went to the volcano, and dipped the pure blade in the lava. He went to the woods and jabbed Felicia forsake. So Rouve was sentenced 5 years in jail with 2 years of parole. Stats Victim *Felicia McKnight (found cut in half and tied on the woods) Murder Weapon *Lava Blade Killer *Rouve Delove McKnight Suspects '''Mark Luxo ---- Rouve Delove McKnight ---- Dennis Logan ---- ---- Anne Quest ---- Tors Lovely Crime Scenes Killer's Profile *The killer eats belgium waffles *The killer drinks martini *The killer attended the festival *The killer has scorches *The killer weighs 150 lbs Steps Chapter 1: Leaning Veins *Investigate Leaning Tower (Clue: Silhouette, Anagram Plaque) *Analyze Silhouette 08:00:00 (Clue: Rouve) *Talk to the rich guy Mark *Talk to Rouve about the cowboy *Analyze Anagram Plaque 06:00:00 (Clue: Sinned, Dennis) *Inform Dennis all whereabouts with the Lost Cowboy *Investigate Woods (Clue: Victim's Body, Stained Clothing, Broken Plate) *Examine Stained Clothing (Clue: Brown Substance) *Analyze Brown Substance 08:00:00 (Clue: The killer drinks martini) *Examine Broken Plate (Clue: Plate) *Examine Plate (Clue: Residue) *Analyze Residue 08:00:00 (Clue: The killer eats belgium waffles) *Talk to Mark with the murderer *Talk to Rouve about the murder *Talk to Dennis about the murder *Analyze Victim's Body 18:00:00 (Clue: Lava Blade) *Examine Lava Blade (Clue: Blood) *Analyze Blood 08:00:00 (Clue: Murder Weapon found) *Advance to Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2: Quest in Researching *Investigate Near Volcano (Clue: Clothing) *Examine Clothing (Clue: Ash) *Analyze Ash 05:00:00 *Examine Notes (Clue: New Suspect: Anne Quest) *Talk to Anne Quest with the ash researching *Confront Rouve stopping Anne from researching *Investigate Festival (Clue: Razors, Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo (Clue: Photo/lava) *Analyze Photo 08:00:00 (Clue: The killer attended the festival) *Examine Razors (Clue: Fingerprint) *Analyze Fingerprint 07:00:00 (Clue: Tors Lovely) *Talk to Tors about the razors *Talk to Anne about the razors *Advance to Chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3: The One Who Watches *Investigate Feast Table (Clue: Bloody Flyer, Tors' Watch) *Examine Bloody Flyer (Clue: Blood) *Analyze Blood 07:00:00 *Talk to Mark about the flyer *Examine Tors' Watch (Clue: Gel) *Analyze Gel 06:00:00 *Talk to Tors with gel *Confront Dennis about the gel *Investigate Lava Flow (Clue: Debris, CD) *Examine Debris (Clue: Skin Sample) *Analyze Skin Sample 12:00:00 (Clue: The killer has scorches) *Analyze CD 12:00:00 (Clue: The killer weighs 150 lbs) *Arrest the killer now! *Advance to Western Projects (1 star) Western Projects 5 *Inform Rouve about the message (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Leaning Tower (Clue: Silohuette) *Analyze Silohuette 07:00:00 *Talk to Rouve about the silohuette *Arrest Anne Quest about commanding Rouve to kill Felicia (Reward: 20,000 coins) *Investigate Near Volcano (Clue: Glasses) *Examine Glasses (Clue: Dust) *Analyze Dust 07:00:00 (Clue: Mark) *Talk to Mark with the glasses *Investigate Festival (Clue: Protractor) *Examine Protractor (Clue: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints 07:00:00 (Clue: Tors) *Talk to Tors about the glasses *Correct Rouve to get lighter sentence (Reward: Galaxy Glasses, Galaxy Suit, Earpiece) *Advance to next case (1 star) Navigation Category:Luxo Town Cases Category:Luxo Town Category:PJ's Cases Category:PJ's Series Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:PetroJustin's Cases